Fredrick Carter
Summary Carter was an unremarkable Archaeologist for most of his career, however; this changed when during a deep dive into an abandoned library he found a map written in a language no one understood or could read. After weeks of researching the map, a voice offered to help him if he agreed to become a warlock and serve him. Carter agreed and was directed to hire a crew of pirates to take him to the hidden island the map led to. That is how his adventure began. Personality Carter is a suave gentleman who always tries to control any situation he puts himself in with usually keeping a stone cold look on his face. He usually attempts to gain influence and favor in all circles possible. Despite what his face and personality tells one, he deeply cares about those he befriends usually to the point of risking his life to keep them safe. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Fredrick Carter Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, Warlock of the Great Old One - Pact of the Blade, Archaeologist Weight: 135 lb Height: 5' 11" Likes: Being in a tomb, Searching for Secrets, Bringing Prestige to his Museum Dislikes: Killing People, Sea Monsters, and Liars Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Excavating Abandoned Tombs, Discovering Lost Civilizations, and Finding Trouble where ever he goes. Values: Discovery, History, and Knowledge Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Abandoned Castle Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A physically. At least High 8-C, possibly Low 7-B with Pact Magic & Pact Weapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksmen, Limited Regeneration (Mid-Low), Blessed, Magic, Firearm & Melee Weapon Conjuring, Energy Projection, Probability Manipulation, Limited Sound Manipulation, Minor Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication, Slowing Time, and Limited Resistances to Multiple Abilities Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (should be comparable to those who can cast and tank fireball). At least Large Building level, possibly Small City Level+ with Pact Magic & Pact Weapons (The Throne and the spell Shadow Blade was able to damage an Aboleth which are stronger than people who cast Daylight and harmed a fully fledged vampire, albeit while in a weakened state, who are comparable to adult dragons who create storms around their lairs). Speed: Hypersonic+ '(should be comparable to adventurers that can dodge Call Lightining) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average (is able to lift up to 108 kg) Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Small Building Class with mundane weapons (was able to harm people who can hurt him with a whip), at least Large Building Class, possibly Small City Class+ with Pact Weapons Durability: Small Building Level (should be comparable to adventurers and creatures that can tank Fireball) Stamina: Above Average Range: Tens of Meters with The Throne and Starshooter, Spells Vary Standard Equipment: The Throne (A break-action pistol), Starshooter (A Triple-Cylinder Revolver which shoot out magic flaming bullets), a bullwhip, a shield, Pirate Captain Armor. Intelligence: Gifted (is an absolute genius and master with guns, bows, crossbows, cannons, mortar, etc. He is able to casually hit shots that would be nigh-impossible for a normal person to land and is able to fight a melee fighter in close range with long or short range guns without problem and can reload them in the middle of combat with no chances for the opponent to stop or hit him. He is well versed in archaeological and historical discoveries, facts, and is able to tell by a glance what an artifact is worth in gold. Is a skilled manipulator and quite socially savvy and is able to lie and persuade his way out of extremely dangerous situations) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pact Magic:' Carter is able to cast spells based on the power given to him by his Patron but they must be cast a full power. *'Second Wind:' Carter takes a deep breath, causing wounds on his body to heal. *'Pact of The Blade:' Carter is able to conjure one of two guns or any type of melee weapon into his hand(s) and is able to place it back into a pocket dimension. He is able to re-summon his firearm if it is lost or if he is disarmed. The gun fires magic bullets that overcomes resistance of a creature and can even hit intangible/non-corporeal creatures. *'Awakened Mind:' Carter is able to telepathically project his voice to any creature, as long as said creature can understand at least 1 language, within 30 feet. *'True Strike:' Carter points at a person, place, or thing within 90 feet and the next attack he makes against it is far more likely to hit. *'Eldritch Blast:' Carter shoots two magical force blasts at one or two opponents within 120 feet. *'Booming Blade:' Carter makes a special melee attack against one creature and on a hit, the target becomes sheathed in booming energy for six seconds. If in those six seconds the creature moves, they explode with a powerful sound blast. *'Hellish Rebuke:' Whenever an enemy hits Carter, Carter has the option to set the opponent ablaze with a very deadly fire. (As long as they are within 60 feet of him). *'Detect Thoughts:' Carter is able to passively able to detect the surface thoughts of any creature within 30 feet, along with their presence regardless if they are invisible for up to 1 minute. *'Shadow Blade:' Carter weaves together threads of shadow to create a sword of solidified gloom in his hand. This magic sword lasts until the spell ends and deals psychic damage. If the sword is used in dim or darkness each swing is far more likely to hit his target than normal. *'Mirror Image:' Three illusory duplicates of Carter appears around him, that last 1 minute. The duplicates move with him and mimics his actions, shifting position so it’s impossible to track which image is real. *'Slow:' Carter alter time around up to six creatures of his choice in a 40-foot cube within range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blessed Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:D&D Homebrew